


What Could Have Been

by Briarfox13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Desire, Diplomatic Hawke, Dreaming, F/M, Kind of Explict, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Love, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prince of Starkhaven - Freeform, Smut, Sweet and Rough, Tattoo, Unrequited Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarfox13/pseuds/Briarfox13
Summary: Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven and companion to the infamous Hawke wonders what could have happened between him and her.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, please be gentle XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sebastian Vael, prince and heir to the throne of Starkhaven slowly entered the large Hawke estate, admiring all its simple finery as he did so. It had once been the childhood home of Leandra the matriarch of the family, now home to Merra Hawke, the refugee making waves in the city of Kirkwall.

He looked around the house, once it had looked dishevelled and dilapidated but now under the care of the Hawke family again it had been cleaned, repaired and brought anew through their hard work. Despite that, it was still a labyrinth to explore: doors upon doors leading you to the unknown. Sometimes you’d meet Leandra Hawke or maybe even Bodhan and his adopted son Sandal. But if you opened the wrong door you might end up on the floor a hulking Mabari licking the life out of you; today Sebastian was lucky and found the door he was seeking if few wrong turnings.

Darkness robed the room covering it in its liquid form. The only light emanated from the fire a large but simple fireplace that sat in the middle of the room. The flames licked and kissed at the logs that had been placed on there in some lover’s embrace. Slowly the darkness shifted and the silhouette of Merra Hawke, Fereldan refugee and the people’s hero emerged from the dark, her lithe figure leaning against the book filled mantelpiece.

She looked so at peace leant against the mantel, a soft red glow over her black curls, Sebastian continued to watch her silently, eyes roving over her. Lately, it had been hard to think of anything other than that lithe warrior figure. He had thought about her in ways he knew he shouldn’t as a faithful brother of the Chantry, these thoughts made him impure, unworthy and yet he couldn’t stop these from filling his mind until he could no longer function.

Sebastian wanted to cradle her beautiful face and stare down into those large green eyes forever. He wanted to kiss her slowly and gently, lips shaping to fit each other as those they were fated together. He wanted to push his tongue past those delectable lips and taste her mouth their tongues dancing together in a sense of passion.

The Prince of Starkhaven wanted to do more than just kiss her, he wanted to run his hands through her hair and across her body, fingers catching at hard nipples twisting them until she gasped. He wanted to drag his teeth across her collarbone and the soft flesh of her throat. Seb wanted to suckle at each breast, gently kissing his way down her stomach, trailing across her hips until he found that sacred part of her.

He wanted to smother it with kisses, worship it as though it was the Maker itself. He wanted to hear her moan and run her hands through his hair encouraging him to kiss harder, to slip his tongue further, to taste that holy space at the apex of her thighs. Sebastian wanted to pull her delicate pink folds apart and find that small nub of nerves that set her on fire. He wanted to hear her cry out with joy at his ministrations until she could take it no more and came screaming his name.

The longer he stood there watching the Hawke the more he wanted to grab her and rip the clothes from her body and slide into her. Feel her heat around him, to listen to her mewls of utter pleasure as they rocked together, with hips thrusting and fingers scratching, clasping, for a hold on damp skin. He wanted to take her against the wall, the floor, a desk, whatever was closest. Sometimes he all he could think of at night was fucking her again and again, riding each other until they exploded again and again like an Orlesian firework show bruised and bitten but safe and sound in each other’s arms.

But faithful Sebastian wanted to do more than that, he wanted more than just lust, he wanted love. To lay her down and show her the desire that had crept into his bones and the love that had seeped into his soul. He wanted to bend down on one knee and ask her to join him in the Chantry and be his. He would march back into Starkhaven and take it back, crown her princess for all to see.

He’d never felt this kind of love; he’d fancied servants and other ladies of the court before but not like this. Not in a way where he wanted to be by their side each day and night like he did with Merra and it scared him. It went against his vows to the Chantry…and yet he was drawn back to these sinful thoughts, thoughts of flesh and family.

It took all his strength and prayers to the Maker not to kiss her there and then, instead he ventured forth towards her floorboards creaking beneath him. At the sound Merra whipped around to face her visitor; her face contoured from shock to surprise before laying to rest at curiosity, curiosity at why he had come at such a late hour.

“Sebastian? What are you doing here?” Hawke’s voice echoed around the room like the evening bells of the Chantry, deep and dulcet and so full of temptation.

“I wanted to check on you, the last few days have been hard” Sebastian replied sweetly letting a gently smile fall across his face. 

“Thank you, I appreciate you calling in” she replied folding her arms, turning green eyes to his brown. They stood awkwardly watching other, each willing the other to speak and break the silence. Finally, Sebastian succumbed and stepped closer to Hawke, studying her face and the black marks that she bore. He always wondered where she had got them from, maybe today was the day he asked

“How’d ya get these Merra?” Sebastian asked earnestly using Hawke’s name for the first time, a long finger gently outlining the tattoo on her face. He looked almost longingly into the depths of her green eyes, pupils dilating as she stared back. They stood like there for what seemed forever just staring at each other. Hawke unconsciously licked her lips, eyes watching his face carefully, for all the innocent he was, the prince knew what the woman before him wanted. She wanted what he did, he could feel it in the air.

Merra opened her mouth to reply but a loud clatter and a multitude of voices suddenly echoed from the front room. Immediately Sebastian jumped away, embarrassed at being in caught in such close company with a woman, especially as he was bound to the Maker and the Chantry. Merra reached out, a hand tempting him back to his sin and impure thoughts, but alas it was not to be, no matter how much he wanted to give in to the demon’s temptations he could not break his oath to the Chantry, Andraste and the Maker and with a heavy heart he would stay true to his calling.

Later it would break his heart to hear of her and the mage, Anders. He despised the fool who yelled loudly from the streets about his fierce freedoms. What was it she saw in him that fascinated her so? It angered him she had chosen such a radical with hate of the people he loved most. And yet he still wondered what could have been if he had taken that one step closer…closer to her. The woman he would never forget and would always have a piece of his heart.


End file.
